El comienzo de un todo - Parte 2 (Final)
by Angel Varick
Summary: (El contenido de esta historia es 18, dejo advertido) Han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron. El lazo que los une es su única conexión... ¿Sus sentimientos habrán perdurado? ¿El destino los volverá a unir?


El comienzo de un todo…

PARTE 2

"_Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Han pasado 8 años desde tu desaparición. Aun recuerdo como te alejabas de mi… Ya no querías verme más._

_Cuando te fuiste corriendo, dijiste: "Adiós…" Nunca imaginé que esa pequeña palabra sería tan cierta._

_Durante este tiempo, he conservado aquel libro que dejaste tirado en la escuela hace años. Lo he leído inimaginables veces, ya he perdido la cuenta… Solo pensando en ti. Aun me siento culpable porque nosotros terminamos de esa forma tan triste… Había llegado tan tarde, me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti demasiado tarde… Me lo merecía. Hasta ahora la culpa me sigue carcomiendo… No puedo olvidar tus ojos llorosos. _

_Cómo sería de maravilloso que algún día nos encontremos… Hinata"_

Tanto tiempo había pasado. Naruto no había olvidado a esa joven desde aquel día. La culpa que sentía por dejarla ir, y dejar que llorase… Por todo en realidad, se sentía culpable.

Salió de su casa a dar una vuelta como siempre lo hacía desde hace años. Se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas color beige, una chaqueta color azul marino, unos jeans negros, y sus mejores zapatos Derby; como no olvidar también sus prácticos lentes de sol negros, desde hace un año que comenzó a usarlos, e incluso se dejó crecer la barba, lo que lo hacía bastante atractivo para varias mujeres.

Pronto llegaría a su cafetería favorita. Un lugar bastante a gusto para él, allí podía despejar su mente de todo lo que sentía, y relajar su cuerpo con el aroma del local. Sin embargo, en el camino poco antes de llegar, de todas las personas que pasaban por su alrededor, había una mujer muy conocida ante sus ojos… ¿Sería posible?

- ¡Espera…!  
- ¿Ah…? Lo siento, voy con prisa… -Lo ignora-  
- ¡Hinata Hyuuga! ¿¡Eres Hinata Hyuuga verdad!?  
- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes…?  
- ¿Ya no me recuerdas? –Le sonríe y se quita los lentes- Soy yo… Naruto.  
- ¡No puede ser…! Imposible… Lo siento… Yo… No estaba viéndote.  
- ¡Realmente eres tú, Hinata! ¡Esto es grandioso!  
- Naruto-kun…

"_Que hermosa está. Estoy realmente impresionado, se ha vuelto toda una mujer. Está preciosa… Está vistiendo un bello vestido morado que le queda sobre las rodillas, es corto. Usa también un abrigo blanco, es largo. Además lleva un bolso bastante femenino de color rosa claro._

_¡Realmente no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Tanto tiempo esperé por ti y ahora estás aquí justo ante mis ojos. Es como un sueño… Tal vez debamos estar juntos, es lo que más quiero ahora. Poder hacer algo por ti, para que olvides ese pasado en el que me involucré sin pensar en las consecuencias que me traería al enamorarme de ti."_

- ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo? Claro que si estás apurada no te detendré…  
- De acuerdo. Me gustaría caminar contigo. –Le sonríe-  
- ¡Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo! ¡Vamos!

"_Su voz también ha cambiado un poco… Definitivamente se ve más como una mujer madura."_

- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo…! Son 8 años… Desde entonces…  
- Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver otra vez… Han pasado tantas cosas.

Ambos se acercaron a una plaza pública, se sentaron en una de las bancas, y siguieron conversando en el lugar.

- ¿Y qué haces ahora? ¿Estudias o trabajas?  
- Yo… Me convertí en diseñadora de moda, actualmente también estoy estudiando algo de gastronomía.  
- ¡Vaya…! No perdiste el tiempo como yo. Bueno, eres de una buena familia… Tú padre dirige una enorme empresa. Era de esperarse que llegases tan lejos.  
- ¿Qué hay de ti…? ¿Naruto-kun, no trabajas?  
- Ah… Si trabajo, pero no algo tan bueno… Estoy trabajando en la oficina de una empresa de calzado… No es tan bueno realmente. Aunque yo no hago zapatos… Soy más bien como el que se ocupa de llenar formularios y todas esas cosas… Es algo aburrido.  
- Esta bien… No entendí mucho, pero por lo menos tienes un trabajo.  
- Si… ¡Cambiando de tema!  
- ¿Um?  
- ¿Me harás un pastel cierto?  
- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Porqué estoy seguro que cocinas delicioso! Eres talentosa, me gustaría probar tus comidas.  
- B-Bueno… Si… Si tú quieres. –Se sonroja-

"_Invité a Naruto-kun a mi departamento para hornearle el pastel. Insistió tanto en ello en el camino, que no pude decirle que no. Espero que le guste…_

_Han pasado años desde ese día… Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaría drásticamente después de eso. Salir del país, estar tan lejos de él… Pensar que no volvería nunca más… Todo me estaba haciendo daño. Quería volver a verte. Yo aún sigo teniendo estos sentimientos por ti… No sé qué pensarás ahora… O como me verás. Sinceramente no espero nada positivo. Todo se dejó de la peor manera… Me pregunto cómo se sentirá él…"_

- Naruto-kun, la tarta de fresa estará lista en un buen rato más, así que puedes relajarte… Si quieres puedes ver la televisión.  
- Lamento causarte problemas… Otra vez. ¡Oh!

Naruto se ha convertido en todo un hombre también. Vistas como esas son demasiado buenas para él… ¿Cómo no evitar ver algo como eso? Eran sorprendentes.

"_¡Los pechos de Hinata han crecido aun más! ¡No puedo creer que algo así pueda ser posible…! Dios mío… ¿Por qué me haces esto…? Maldito y hermoso escote… No sabes lo que me haces sufrir…"_

- He… Bueno yo… ¡V-Veré la televisión! ¡G-Gracias por la a-atención…! –Estaba completamente nervioso, sus manos le temblaban. Estaba siendo demasiado tentado según él-

"_Mierda… Debo tranquilizarme… Tiene que haber algo en la televisión que pueda desconcentrarme… ¿Eh?"_

- ¿¡Hi-Hinata, qué estás haciendo!? ¡No puedo ver la televisión!  
- Lo… Lo siento, Naruto-kun… He perdido mi arete… Creo que cayó por aquí… -Se arrastraba por encima del pobre rubio buscando su accesorio-  
- ¡Hmm….! –Su cara estaba tan roja, su temperatura también subía-  
- ¡Creo que vi algo brillante!

"_Hinata sigue siendo la torpe chica que no se da cuenta de las cosas que puede hacer malentender… ¿¡Acaso no se da cuenta que está gateando sobre mí!? ¡Su trasero está demasiado cerca de mi cara…! ¡Dios…!"_

- ¡Aquí estaba, debajo del cojín! –Comienza a retroceder-  
- ¿Ahora puedes quedarte tranquila…? ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar-? ¡AAH!  
- ¡Oh Dios mío, perdóname!

Mientras ella retrocedía, sin querer aplastó al pobre con su rodilla en la ingle.

- ¡Mis partes nobles…! ¡Ahg…!  
- ¡Lo lamento…! –Intenta calmarlo-  
- ¡Maldición! ¿¡No puedes quedarte tranquila un momento!? ¡Por favor, Hinata! ¡Ten más cuidado maldita sea! Mierda…

"_Yo… ¡Esto es terrible! ¡No puedo verlo a la cara!"_

Ella avergonzada, se alejó rápido de él, de la habitación. No podía seguir ahí, él estaba furioso con ella, y más encima hizo algo tan vergonzoso y doloroso para él… Aunque fuese un accidente… Ella pensaba que tal vez él también exageró.

- ¿Dónde se fue…? –Se puso de pie en cuanto se alivió. No se había percatado que ella ya no estaba con él- ¿Se habrá ido a su cuarto? Hasta dejó lista la tarta sobre la mesa… Espero que no se sienta tan mal…

Llegó hasta el cuarto de ella, al guiarse por los sonidos de esta. Parecían quejidos…

Se detuvo al frente de la puerta media abierta para aclarar lo que oía. Estaba llorando otra vez…

- ¿Hinata…? ¿Estás…?  
- Uhg…

"_Me da pena… Está ahí sentada a orillas de su cama con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro. De seguro está llorando por "eso"… ¿Por qué tengo que dejar que siempre llore?"_

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? –Se acerca a ella despacio sin dejar de observarla-  
- ¡Vete por favor…! ¡No quiero verte!  
- ¡No digas eso…! –Se inca en frente de ella, y con ambas manos tomaba el rostro de ella para que pudiese verlo. Entre sus dedos podía sentir la humedad que dejaba esas lágrimas- Vamos levanta la cara… Hinata.  
- ¡Fue solo un accidente…! –Quita sus manos, y lo mira fijamente- ¡Te lo has tomado tan a pecho…!

"_Pareciera estar sufriendo… ¿Habrá llorado otras veces por mi culpa durante estos años…? Ella tiene razón en parte… Me he pasado."_

- Perdóname… Sé que no debí gritarte de esa manera. Puede que haya exagerado bastante el asunto… ¡Es que…! ¡Lo siento…! ¡Perdóname…!  
- ¡NO! –Le da una mirada de desprecio total, y luego se levanta pasando por encima de los brazos de él que se apoyaban en la cama- ¡Me voy lejos de ti, adiós!

"_¡Ésta mujer…! ¡Se ha convertido en alguien muy terca!"_

Sin pensarlo, se levantó también. La tomó del brazo izquierdo por la espalda, la volteó hacia él y le propinó un apasionado beso.

La expresión que tenía en el rostro esa mujer era se asombro, estaba como piedra. Esos labios volvían a tocar los suyos con tanta pasión… Como aquel beso de esa vez…

"_Naruto-kun… Tus besos… No pueden dejar de gustarme… No puedo olvidarlos. Este beso apasionado, es mucho mejor que el de esa vez."_

"_Ya te perdí una vez… ¡No voy a volver a perderte otra vez!"_

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras, pero-!

"_Solo quiero que haya una persona que me ame con sinceridad. ¡Esa eres tú! ¡Eres la única!"_

- Tan solo perdóname de una buena vez… Ya no puedo seguir con esto más tiempo.  
- Naruto-kun… También… Lo siento…  
- ¡Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte…!  
- ¡Pues si lo hago! Me alejé de ti… Y te dije cosas horribles… Ni siquiera quise escucharte.  
- Eso ya no importa… Solo perdóname para estar tranquilo… -Lleva sus manos por detrás de ese cuello delgado, una de ellas comienza a bajar suavemente por esa espalda-  
- Te perdono…

Él siguió besándola después de eso con más energías que antes. Dejó que recobrara la respiración y la miró a los ojos un momento, estaba tan contento.

- ¿Ahora…? ¿Ahora puedes dejarme ir, Naruto-kun?  
- ¡NO! –Hace un berrinche-  
- Um…  
- Antes de eso… Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.  
- ¿Qué quieres preguntar? –Mantiene su distancia-  
- Tú… Nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí. Yo solo he especulado hasta el día de hoy que tal vez tú sientes algo por mí… He sabido que llorabas por mi culpa. –Lleva sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans- La pregunta es… ¿Todavía sientes algo por "este" tipo…?  
- Naruto-kun… -Sonríe apenada- ¿Pero qué cosas estás preguntando…? –Se acerca a él, y lo abraza con fuerza- ¡Naruto-kun mis sentimientos nunca han cambiado! Siempre ha sido así.  
- Entonces… ¿Tú…?  
- Te he amado desde hace años… Trataba ser desde siempre algo, aunque fuese pequeño, en tu gran y cálido corazón. –Acaricia delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos el cuello de él, dirigiéndose hasta la chaqueta que comenzaba a bajar poco a poco por esos anchos hombros- En estos años, en ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti, Naruto Uzumaki.  
- Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti… Hinata.

Ella dirigiendo la situación, se recostaron sobre la cama. Ella sobre él, lo besaba llena de sensualidad. Estaba claro que sus cuerpos ya estaban bastante elevados de temperatura. El calor que emanaba de sus pieles, la lujuria que se sentía en cada beso y suspiro, Hinata estaba tan perdida en él, que dejó a un lado esa boca exquisita y fue besándolo hasta más abajo en cuanto le quitaba la camiseta.

- ¡H-H-HINATA! ¡Estás m-muy cerca de mí p-! ¡Ah…! ¡Aaah…!

Así fue como Naruto llegó al paraíso del placer y la excitación. Cada cosa que hacía ella en su cuerpo era espectacular, sensaciones que él no había sentido con otras mujeres. Tal vez por que ella era la mujer que amaba, todo era distinto y nuevo.

Apretaba sus dientes, o apretaba sus labios. Abría sus ojos y los cerraba, su respiración estaba entrecortada, no podía dejar de sonreír o gemir, todo se mezclaba al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan ansioso y desesperado… Estaba tan lleno de placer. Esa pequeña boca pervertida, solo estaba haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo. Una ola de calor venía y volvía, una sensación de excitación tan buena y desesperante que ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba sumamente avergonzado, nunca había estado tan a la merced de una mujer, estaba siendo domado por la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, y eso lo hacía sentir más débil de lo que ya se sentía por estar siendo el alimento sexual de ella. Su gemido se escuchó por toda la habitación, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que iba a salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento, su cuerpo estaba sumamente caliente, sudaba tanto, no lograba respirar bien… ¿Qué había sido de ella con otros hombres durante este tiempo…? Se sentía muy avergonzado…

- Ah… Ahh… -Traga- Me has… Dejado sin aliento… Ohh… -Apoya su brazo sobre su frente mientras recuperaba el respiro-  
- Naru… Naruto-kun… Ah… -Se acercaba a él para besarlo- Te amo tanto… Lamento haber hecho algo tan vergonzoso… -Le da un beso, y se queda sobre el pecho de él-  
- ¿Qué dices…? Yo estoy realmente avergonzado por dejarme tomar por una mujer… Nunca me había pasado esto… Fue increíble… Hinata…  
- ¿En serio? –Lo mira a los ojos-  
- Si… Fue sensacional… Oh… Aun tienes ahí en la mejilla… -Limpia con un dedo ese rostro tan sonrojado y caliente- Tus mejillas están demasiado rojas… Y suaves.  
- Tu también tienes la cara muy roja…  
- Ya me siento mejor. Ahora es tu turno de caer bajo "mi mando".  
- Ay… ¡Naruto-kun…! –Se avergüenza-

Ahora era su turno. Ella de espalda sobre la cama mientras lo veía excitada con ganas de más, y él sobre ella acariciando suavemente su columna. Hambriento de poseerla, besó con todas sus energías esa fina y suave espalda, hasta llegar al final, levantó el vestido que cubría su paisaje y con los dientes bajó la delicada ropa interior con encajes. Lamió y mordió a esos glúteos redondos y blandos. Sus manos se movían ágiles sobre ellos, masajeándolos de un lado a otro haciendo que ella se volviese una locura de gemidos, le dio una palmada fuerte a ese hermoso trasero de manera orgullosa. Su expresión no podía ser más perversa y feliz.

La observó a los ojos un segundo perdido en la calentura. Le sonrió, y metió sus dedos dentro de ella, dos dedos se movían descaradamente en esa húmeda zona de su cuerpo. Hinata no podía dejar de gemir con tanto placer, sentía aun más deseos de que la tocara más y más, que fuese duro con ella. Ella misma dirigió la mano de él dentro suyo, ya eran cuatro dedos moviéndose descaradamente. El ruido que se escuchaba era tan vergonzoso, pero excitante. Naruto lamió sediento ese lugar tan mojado pasando su lengua desde ahí hasta la cola.

Hinata no podía estar más excitada, todo le daba vueltas, su vista estaba nublosa, y su cuerpo le quemaba la piel. Él la llevó hasta su ingle, jugó un poco con ella, su miembro entre esas nalgas redondas, y cerca de aquel ansiado lugar que intentaba entrar y no. Hinata se estaba volviendo completamente desesperada, por lo injusto y divertido que era el rubio al jugar así con su cuerpo. Hasta cuando estuvo a punto de quejarse, él ya estaba dentro de ella embistiéndola una y otra vez sin piedad.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun…! ¡Ah…! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres tan fuerte…! ¡Aaah!  
- Intentaré… ¡Intentaré ir más despacio…! ¡Oooh! Estás demasiado… Estrecha… ¡Hinata…!  
- ¡Naruto-kun! No te… No te detengas… ¡Aaahg!

Así se mantuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Naruto decidió detenerse por su cuenta. Giró a su amada hacia él, acorralándola con ambos brazos entre su cabeza sobre ella.

- Ah… -Suspira- Hinata… ¿Cómo fue que te dejé ir…? –Le preguntaba mientras se recostaba sobre ella, al mismo tiempo masajeaba y besaba sus senos- Fui un imbécil contigo…  
- No digas eso… Olvidémonos del pasado… Ya no hay necesidad de hablar más sobre eso… Ah… Lo importante… Es que estamos juntos nuevamente, estamos mejor.  
- Eres tan bella… -Detiene sus acciones para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos con una sonrisa- Antes de continuar quiero pedirte tres cosas…  
- ¿Cómo cuáles…?  
- Primero… Te prometo que me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario a partir ahora. Segundo… Ahora más que nunca quiero seguir haciéndote el amor, hasta quedar satisfecho y sin remordimientos del pasado… Quiero demostrarte mis sentimientos por ti. Y por último… Quiero que seas mi novia de aquí hasta siempre.  
- S-Son… Muchas cosas. –Sonríe casi con lágrimas-  
- ¿Qué me dices…?  
- Si. Sí, claro que si, amor. –Lo toma del cuello y lo besa- Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.  
- Te amo, Hinata.  
- Vaya… -Deja salir unas risas- Estoy tan nerviosa ahora… Pero muy feliz.  
- ¡Hahaha…! Yo también estoy muy nervioso, me tiemblan las manos. Estoy demasiado feliz… No puedo creer que hoy sería un día tan perfecto. No me lo esperaba… -Sus ojos brillaban, sin darse cuenta el pecho de ella estaba siendo cubierto por lágrimas- Estoy… Muy feliz…  
- Naruto-kun… -Intenta secar sus lágrimas- Ya no hay de qué preocuparnos por lo pasado. –Le sonríe, y vuelve a besarlo- Te amo tanto.

"_Antes de encontrarme contigo, solía ser un hombre que buscaba el amor de una mujer entre varias. Nunca quedé satisfecho, nunca sentí felicidad… Ninguna me hizo sentir esa paz interior que buscaba. Cada vez me sentía más solo. Ninguna se parecía a ti, ni un poco._

_Ahora que estás nuevamente a mi lado, puedo morir y revivir por cada suspiro tuyo… No volveré a dejar que te vayas. Nunca."_

"_No puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que se siente estar dentro de ti…"_

- ¡Naru-Naruto! ¡Aaaahh…! ¡AH!  
- ¡Ya casi…! ¡Aaah! ¡Hinata…! ¡Ah…!  
- ¡Naruto-kun…! ¡Más, más…!

Sus cuerpos completamente desnudos uno sobre el otro, hacer el amor para ellos nunca había sido tan bueno como lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Naruto estaba aguantando lo que más podía solo para alargar cada embestida y placer que sentían, el calor en esa habitación era tan intenso que los vidrios de las ventanas se empañaron, era invierno después de todo. Los gemidos se hacían más y más ahogados a cada segundo, ella ya no gemía, estaba gritando desesperadamente. Ambos estaban al borde de la más grande locura. Naruto sin poder más tomó de la espalda a Hinata y la llevó hacia su pecho sin detenerse dejando salir el orgasmo más fuerte que habían tenido en ese momento. El cansancio y el relajo que pronto sentirían, era increíble…

"_Terminé quedándome en su departamento como le prometí. Es casi media noche, hace poco despertamos…"_

- Naruto-kun… Aun me siento tan agotada… Me alegro que te quedaras.  
- Yo también me alegro… Hinata –Acariciaba el cabello de ella, el cuerpo de su mujer se relajaba sobre el de él-  
- ¿Por qué dejamos qué esto sucediera…? –Preguntaba mientras escuchaba los rápidos latidos de su amor- Digo… Si tan solo te hubiese escuchado en ese momento, quizás sería diferente.  
- Si me hubieses escuchado… No hubiese cambiado mucho. De todas maneras te hubieses ido a China con tu familia. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora… Aunque quedé muy herido, me lo merecía creo. No puedo olvidar lo mucho que te extrañé, y lo mucho que busqué… Todo lo que sufrí por volver a tus brazos hoy- ¡Ah!  
- No hables más… -Besa la frente de él- También sufrí demasiado estando lejos de ti… Y aun te sigo amando después de todo… -Lo besa en los labios-  
- Ah… Me siento tan afortunado de tenerte, y poder amarte.

"_Meses pasaron. Naruto-kun y yo habíamos comenzado a convivir juntos. Los días eran maravillosos, aunque poco después de una semana de convivencia, él me pidió matrimonio. Por supuesto que inmediatamente acepte."_

"_Nunca había visto a una novia tan hermosa como ella. Su alegría y amor brillaban con el sol. Mi esposa… La mujer más hermosa ante mis ojos._

_Luego no fue tan hermosa… Cada vez que llegaba del trabajo agotado, o casi moribundo, ella insistía en seducirme para que hiciéramos el amor… Claro no por desearme, si no por hacer crecer a la familia. Llevamos más de un año y medio de casados. Siempre diciéndome "Bebés, vamos a hacerlo ahora" con una mirada de amenaza… No puedo resistirme a esa petición, de todas maneras me quita el estrés._

_Al principio fue algo difícil, cuando también comencé a pensar seriamente sobre hacer crecer a nuestra familia, nos tomó un poco de tiempo para que ella pudiese quedar embarazada. Fue una noticia sumamente maravillosa para ambos, sobre todo porque…"_

- ¡Mi amor, se están moviendo! –Con su oreja puesta sobre la barriga de su mujer, disfrutando de los suaves movimientos de su pequeña familia-  
- ¡Lo sé, Naruto-kun…! –Sonríe divertida y feliz- Es maravilloso.

"_¡Si…! Son gemelos. La noticia que ningún padre quiere escuchar, pero a pesar de ser el doble de trabajo, es el doble de hermoso. ¡No puedo estar más feliz…! Pronto nacerán._

_Aun no puedo creer que a pesar de la distancia… Nuestros sentimientos hayan sido nuestra única y más importante conexión con nuestro futuro. Siempre estaré a tu lado."_

_Fin._


End file.
